


The Big Kahuna

by sfiddy



Series: Skoulson ficlets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy meets Captain America, Daisy meets vibranium, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Daisy are called to The Warehouse for a face to face.  Daisy meets vibranium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Kahuna

**Author's Note:**

> Writing silly fluff again.

Coulson smoothed the collars of his shirt into place and left the top button undone. No tie today. That would throw them all, but then, Fury never wore one, did he? Always with the turtlenecks of mystery and the sweeping dramatic trenchcoat, more cape than anything else.

Nick Fury in a cape. The thought made him chortle into the mirror and Daisy glanced at him from her jump seat.

“What’s so funny?”

Coulson turned and slid his arms into his black leather jacket. “I was just thinking that working around super heroes has a tendency to influence your style.” Suddenly self-conscious, he looked down and sheepishly noted his dark denim and rugged boots.

Daisy smirked. “You don’t say. So,” she began, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “We were called here why, exactly?”

“New Avengers base, codenamed The Warehouse. Sort of the official unofficial training depot for their teams. Some of our former top agents are affiliated here, though they split their time between training and running operations in the field.”

“Are you saying our SHIELD is the shadow of a shadow organization?”

Coulson shrugged. “More like the shadow of the shadow’s shadow, but sure. It works. Agent Hill contacted me and asked for details regarding a raid, but wanted a full report once they saw the file.”

The cargo bay opened and they stepped down the ramp together. A small team was waiting to greet them, headed by Maria Hill herself. A few faces gaped at Coulson in shock, while others merely fixed like stone.

“Coulson!” Agent Hill greeted. “Welcome to The Warehouse. I’m afraid it’s going to be awkward for you, we weren’t able to brief everyone and we couldn’t wait for your report.”

“Yeah. Rumors of my death have not actually been exaggerated.” Coulson turned and felt a little jitter of excitement run through him. “Agent Hill, I’d like to introduce Agent Johnson, the head of our new specialist team.” 

Hill tilted her head slightly. “Specialist?”

Daisy smiled. “I like to shake things up a bit.” Coulson coughed to cover a chuckle. 

“Well, we look forward to working with you, Agent Johnson.” Agent Hill turned and they followed her into the compound.

Within twenty feet of the door, a wrench was dropped on the ground as a handful of people went slack jawed, staring at him. Maybe this was a mistake. He should have requested a different location for the report, but a tiny little bit of him was a bit curious, a bit proud, and wanted to take this victory lap.

Hill ignored it. “We wanted you here fast because we think you may have stumbled on Bruce Banner’s trail. When you give your report we might be able to help you fill in some gaps and see what we come up with.”

“Sounds good,” Coulson said absently, checking on Daisy. She’d never seen this many agents in one place before—had never known what it was like to be surrounded by friendlies. Her experience as an agent had been brutal, rapid, and utterly unlike any other, and that was before the terrigen.

As they followed Hill, gently shepherded by the escorts, Daisy’s eyes roved the glass walled rooms they passed. There were labs, classrooms, and huge training rooms covered in mats where partners sparred, practicing restraints and evasions. 

Hill paused in front of one of the rooms, and signaled the escort to wait. She peered through the window in the door and finally waved, motioning to someone beyond the double doors. She stepped back, and through the doors came a sight Coulson wasn’t entirely expecting, though he probably should have.

Steve Rogers, in full field gear, stopped mid stride and took a deep breath. “Coulson?”

“Captain Rogers, very nice to see you again.” He was preening and he knew it. 

Steve looked over at Agent Hill. “I owe Fury another ten bucks now.”

Coulson held out his hand but Steve brushed it aside, crushing him in a very heartfelt hug. Awkward wasn’t quite the word, and once Steve let him go, he knew he’d be telling the story of getting hugged by Captain America until everyone hated him. He didn’t really care.

As he straightened his jacket, Daisy stepped forward and nudged him in the shoulder. “Captain Rogers, this is Agent Daisy Johnson, the head of our new specialist division.”

Steve Rogers held out his hand to shake. “A pleasure, ma’am.”

“It’s an honor,” Daisy replied, glancing over the multicolored field suit he wore. Compared to their flat black, Steve Rogers looked downright flamboyant. 

Her eyes stilled on his shield. “Is this _the_ shield? The actual one?”

Coulson had a feeling about where this was going, and while they needed to get to the briefing room, a couple of minutes wouldn’t matter. Not when he was getting to see his favorite superheroes shaking hands.

Rogers held it out. “That’s the one. Made of the purest vibranium known to man, the toughest metal on the planet. This shield is the best defensive weapon around because it doesn’t transfer energy, just absorbs vibrations.

Daisy smiled and gestured towards it. “May I?”

He deftly flipped it up into his hands and held it out. “Be my guest.”

Daisy did not take the shield, but lightly touched the edge with her fingertips and sighed. She closed her eyes, and suddenly an otherworldly sound filled the air. The sound bent and warped, snaking itself into a tune, haunting and vauge, until she took her hand away, letting the last note hang in the air like the fading echo from a plucked string.

Rogers flipped his shield over and over in his hands. “What? How?” 

Coulson patted Steve on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Captain. She’s with me.” Maria Hill waved her hand for them to follow, and they continued their trek to meet Fury.

When Coulson looked over his shoulder, Captain America was still staring at his shield. He leaned close to Daisy as they walked. “You should probably wipe that grin off your face before you meet Fury.”

She put her lips close to his ear. "You just made me the head of a division and I made Captain America's shield sing. I absolutely will not stop smiling."

She never did.


End file.
